


i really love you a lot

by almost (Yelposaurus)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Inspiration, Prompt Fic, maybe they'll inspire you too, these help me write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelposaurus/pseuds/almost
Summary: ephemeraladjectivelasting for a very short time.some simple ideas, and maybe a little more than that.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

i take you down to the ferris wheel by the ocean when the sun is burning in red and pink and orange and the wind whips at your hair and your laugh and drags at your eyes and your smile; i take you out in the middle of a thunderstorm, surrounded by towering skyscrapers, and we go sprinting down the streets with the rain pounding at our backs and the wind howling in our ears, city lights flashing against the night sky and in your eyes and it's like we're the only ones who ever really lived at all, just us two, the ones with a whole universe waiting for us up there somewhere; and i take you down to the forest while the sky turns from black to blue to yellow, the sun spilling across your face in burnt amber and fallen gold and sometimes i look at our mangled shadows dripping over the tree logs and think that you really wouldn't be so pretty if you could only fit into one shade, think that maybe my shadow is a lot in love with yours and that maybe, just maybe, yours loves mine a little back.

i take you to the places that remind me of _you._


	2. Chapter 2

you say something funny, and we laugh and we laugh and we laugh. we laugh because we're happy. we laugh because we're in love.


	3. Chapter 3

you look so much like your mother. 


	4. Chapter 4

_why is it you?_ he shouts, he screams, he whispers.  
_why is it you?_  
his voice is heartbreak.  
his voice is pain. 

his voice is _love._

  


  
  


why is it you? 


	5. Chapter 5

and we came back to the street all covered in grass but we were laughing and we were happy and we were fine


	6. Chapter 6

the universe hangs between us


End file.
